Love They Say
by tinylionsteps
Summary: Jane Rizzoli knows what she wants in life. She wants to study hard at University, become a cop, then a Detective, have a nice apartment and maybe a dog. She never factored her new roommate Maura Isles into the equation, until she became all that Jane wanted. - (Rizzles at University!) Fluff, a little bit of drama and rated M for future purposes.


Mr and Mrs Rizzoli, of Boston, were very proud to say that their only daughter would be attending University studying Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement. Jane Rizzoli would be the first of the Rizzoli's to attend University other than her second cousin Carlo, although, no one really counted him as he dropped out in his second year anyway.  
Mr Rizzoli was a plumber, while Mrs Rizzoli was a stay at home mom – looking after Jane's two rambunctious younger brothers: Frankie and Tommy. For Jane, University meant finally getting out of Boston. She loved her home town, but felt like a change was in order. Besides, she was getting sick of dealing with her brothers and their raging teenage hormones. Every other week it seemed Frankie and Tommy were fighting over some girl, or some video game or whatnot. Somehow they always seemed to drag their big sister into it, just that last week Frankie had almost broken Jane's nose when she tried to break up a fist fight between the boys. He'd felt terrible about it but that didn't stop any of the three from getting into trouble after Mrs Rizzoli had caught them trying to wash the blood off of Jane's face and her brand new white t-shirt.  
Yes, Jane was excited to escape her suburban reality for a while. The University she would be attending, Kenneth U, was in the centre of a big city, the prospect of which delighted Jane and instilled grave fear in her mother.

"_Please_ be careful, Jane" Mrs Rizzoli pleaded. "Don't go exploring by yourself, make some friends, meet a nice boy to keep you safe…but not one who drinks or does drugs, I swear Janie if you even touch any drugs I will drive up there and drag you back home by your earlobes."

"I'm studying Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement, drugs aren't really on my radar, mom."

"You're a good girl, Jane, with just a little too much sass." And with that, Mrs Rizzoli smacked her gently on the shoulder and left the room. Jane swore she saw tears welling in her eyes as she walked away.

Jane didn't have the heart to tell her mother that boys weren't really on her radar either. For years her mom had been pushing at her to get a boyfriend. It wasn't that Jane didn't like boys, she did. Some of her best friends were boys, even. But she'd never met a boy that she'd ever wanted to be _more_ than friends with. She kept telling herself that it was because the boys her age weren't mature enough and that she just hadn't met the right guy yet. Her mom had stopped pressing the issue for most of Jane's last year of High School, content that her daughter was utilizing her time to focus on her studies and assured that Jane would meet someone when she was off at University. _'But what if I don't?'_, Jane secretly thought to herself as she lay in bed the night before her departure from Boston, her family and everything she had ever known. _'What if I don't meet anyone? Ever.'_ How would she explain that to her mother?

The night passed quickly, Jane's worries slipped into dreamless sleep and soon enough it was morning and time for her to leave.  
Being Jane, she was still packing that morning, shoving all her belongings into the two discolored brown suitcases her father had given her. When he had first presented the suitcases to her, beaming at his bargain find, Jane had been a little disheartened. They weren't the most attractive of luggage and she was aware that many people at Kenneth U would had come from significant money. But, as she stuffed them full of the majority of her worldly possessions, Jane had to admit that the suitcases were magical when it came to storage space. Somehow they seemed to just fit everything she needed, as if they were enchanted suitcases belonging to Mary Poppins.  
She stepped back and admired the brimming luggage. "Ah well, if anyone asks I guess I'll just say I'm going for the hipster look", she said aloud to the bedroom that no longer felt like her own once stripped bare of her personality.

Her parents drove Jane to the closest train station, they had offered to drive her to Kenneth U but Jane had reasoned with them that the journey would be too long and would cost most than an armful in petrol. As the Rizzoli's stood at platform 10 awaiting the train, Mrs Rizzoli held her closed hand out to her daughter. "There's something I want to give you" she said, her voice a little shaky. Mrs Rizzoli opened her hand into Jane's and a dainty silver necklace with a tiny infinity sign charm fell into her palms. "You'll always be my Janie, I love you so much. Forever", Mrs Rizzoli had said as held the necklace up and fitted the clasp around Jane's neck. "I love you too mom, forever", Jane echoed her mother's sentiment as she hugged her tightly. Jane said the rest of her goodbyes, reminding them all that in a few months she would see them again when they came out to visit her. And then, reluctantly, Mrs Rizzoli kissed her baby girl goodbye and sent her away on a train.

The train ride was long but not boring. Jane always found ways to amuse herself, she spent the first few hours listening to music and day dreaming stories to match the lyrics. When her battery began to run low, she started to watch the other people on the train, listening to them talk and trying to imagine what their lives must be like. At Century station Jane had to change trains, so as she crossed platforms she visited a kiosk and busied herself buying snacks and magazines. One Mars bar, one bag of Reese's Pieces, one bag of Skittles, a bottle of Coke and two trashy gossip magazines to keep her company for the remainder of her journey.

Jane was just dozing off on her second train ride of the day when she heard the station announcement: "Now arriving at Kenneth U".

Half an hour later and Jane had been officially admitted to Kenneth U and was being escorted to her dorm room. It was already dark outside and she had missed dinner but had been told that if she was hungry there were multiple vending machines in the lobby. From her guide, she had learnt that dinner in the dining hall was optional and could be paid for upfront at the start of semester or by each meal, otherwise she could cook for herself or order take out if she pleased. Jane was also given a map of the grounds and details on where to find members of the student council if she needed any help with anything, but most interestingly for Jane was that the guide had reminded her that she would be sharing her dorm with another girl. Jane had completely forgotten that she had signed for shared dormitories, she couldn't believe she had let that slip her mind. _'What if she hates me? What if she's snores a lot? What if she's crazy and in a cult or likes to collect insects or…', _Jane's head was spinning. She was suddenly terrified and incredibly excited at the same time.

"Here we go, floor 6 room 22 – here's your pass key Jane Rizzoli, have a nice night!", the guide departed with a small wave and left Jane standing in front of her new bedroom door dumbstruck.

Before she could even collect her thoughts the door swung open and a wave of blonde hair came stepping out, knocking directly into Jane.

"Oh! Oh my, I'm sorry! You scared me!" the flustered blonde bent down next to Jane, offering her a hand to help her up.  
"Really? I scared you? I was only trying to get into my dorm and you rush out and you think…" Jane pushed her hair from out of her face to look properly at her accidental attacker and stopped mid-sentence. She was beautiful. More than that, she was spectacular.  
The blonde pulled her arm away and looked down at her feet, her blushed cheeks gave away how ashamed and embarrassed she felt. "I'm really sorry, truly. Did I hurt you?" she asked tentatively.

"No, no you didn't. It's okay, don't worry about it", Jane reached out her hand hoping the blonde would extend hers again, "I'm Jane Rizzoli".  
"Maura Isles", she replied and to Jane's delight she offered her hand once more. Maura's hands were soft and delicate, nothing like Jane's which felt like hardened leather in the blonde's light grip. Maura smiled, noting in her head the different lines and curves of Jane's palm and fingers. Jane grinned back, unaware that the two were still holding hands despite now standing opposite one another.

"Well Maura Isles, looks like we're roommates." 


End file.
